


Blinks and Alternate Universes

by NixInTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU ideas, F/F, Random Drabbles, im trash, just a bunch of widowtracer, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixInTime/pseuds/NixInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of WidowTracer fics set in multiple AUs and maybe some in game settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Jurassic Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea to do a few random AUs with WidowTracer while I start the next chapter of the World is Different at Night. Hope you enjoy!

_'There is a military woman here named Lena Oxton, I'm sure you've heard of her. I want you to bring her to the paddock, see if she can find anything that we missed.'_

  
Pale hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, a smirk playing across purple stained lips. Amèlie Lacroix knew Lena Oxton very well, and she had a feeling Morrison was well aware of that. An ex-RAF pilot turned raptor handler, Lena was everything the Frenchwoman hated: Cocky, naive, stubborn, and incredibly vulgar on some occassion. She would crack jokes like she couldn't go five minutes without saying one, and if she wasn't doing that, she was flirting with anyone wearing a skirt... Not that she wasn't good at flirting, Amélie couldn't deny that, nor could she deny that the Brit was amazing in be-

  
A shrill screech tore her from her thoughts, causing her to jolt in her vehicle. For a moment she had completely forgotten she was parked outside the raptor paddock. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her keys, then stepped out of the vehicles. The burning Costa Rican heat immediately assaulted her body, morphing her smirk into a scowl. How anyone could stand this weather was beyond her. Struggling to keep her composure, the woman walked closer to the paddock, ascending the metal stairs to the overlook above. There she saw the source of her trouble. Chocolate brown hair was strewn about every direction, a few loose strands falling in front of a tan freckled face. Somehow the woman was in her uniform bomber jacket and a pair of jeans, as if she didn't feel the heat at all.

  
"Hold!"

  
A chorus of growls answered the cockney accent, making Amélie look down. A blend of colors met her gaze as she took in the four beasts beneath her, all eight eyes locked onto the smaller woman. Clawed hands flexed as the raptors waited for the next order, meaty tails swaying behind them almost eagerly. A squeal behind her told the woman that their normal hunting target had successfully escaped this time around, the little pig snorting behind a barred gate. "Go!" With a hiss, the four dinosaurs charged forward, soon disappearing in the foliage inside the holding pen.

  
"Excellent work, Lena! You did it!" the burly voice of Winston called, the large man patting her on the back. Lena smiled up a him, giving his arm a playful punch as others came up to congratulate her. Amélie watched for a moment, golden eyes alight with hints of amusement before she found herself staring into hazel orbs. "Miss Lacroix. Wot brings you all the way out 'ere?" Multiple pairs of eyes turn to look at their new guest, curious faces and raised brows causing Amélie to raise her head as she straightened her back.

  
"Mr. Morrison sent me to retrieve you to inspect Paddock 11." she replied, eyes narrowing when Lena laughed. "Wot does he need me fer? He has the best of the best workin' on that cage." the pilot stated, crossing her arms as she walked over to the woman. A defiant grin covers her face, one that sends a small chill down Amélie's spine. "He wants you to look around, make sure there are no ways for the asset to-"

  
"The asset?"

  
Those mischievously bright eyes dimmed as the word left her mouth, a smirk replacing the grin in mere seconds. "Ya do know that these are actual animals, yeah? Not just numbers on yer fancy spread sheets." Amélie sighed, rolling her eyes before she nodded. "Fine. He wants to make sure the Bastion doesn't find a way to escape. He was impressed with your notes on the raptors, and has insisted that you would be the best for the final inspection." Lena raised a brow, tapping her fingers on her arm as she mulled the words over.

  
"And if I refuse?" she asked, squeezing by the taller woman to walk back down the stairs she came up. "Then I suppose we could find someone more experienced." Amélie replied coldly, fighting back the smile that tried to grace her lips with Lena clenched her fists over her arms. She followed after the British woman, waiting for a snarky remark, but to her disappointed surprise, one never came. She stopped as Lena walked into part of the paddock that looked more like a set of stables, thick metal bars now separating the two as the woman shut the iron gate between them.

  
"I'll consider stoppin' by tomorrow, alright? I'll call Morrison an' let 'im know." Lena said finally, adjusting the metal contraption used to hold the raptors still. Amèlie nodded, opening her mouth to speak when a bang cut her off.

  
"Pig's lose!"

  
"Lùcio, no, let it go!"

  
Both woman looked up to see a boy leaning over the railing, catching pole in hand as he tried to snatch the run away swine in the pit below. Winston made a grab for him just as the noose slipped around the pig's neck. A roar pierced the air as a streak of gold tore through the greenery, ripping the pig out of the snare. The sheer momentum yanked Lùcio from the walkway above before Winston could get a hold of him, the boy landing on his back with a harsh thud.

  
Barks echoed through the paddock as three heads peered from the foliage, the pack of dinosaurs inside immediately starting to close in on the winded male. Lena tore across the stables, smashing the button to open the inner gate leading inside the paddock. "Lena, no!" Amélie and Winston yelled, the woman locked outside the stables gripping the bars tightly. Winston was charging down the stairs, pressing a series of buttons to open the gate. Armed guards on the walkway cocked their guns as Lena crawled under the rising gate, breaking into a run. Lùcio was scrambling back, eyes wide as the raptors drew closer, pacing around him, claws outstretched.

  
"Hold your fire!" Lena screamed, skidding to a stop in between the hunters and man, a hand raised in front of her. The men glanced at her, not lowering their guns. "You put anything in these animals, and they'll never trust me again." A buzzer sounded as Winston finally got in the stables, stopping the inner gate from rising any higher. He grabbed Lùcio once he was close enough, pulling him out of the paddock. Lena stood tall in the semicircle of dinosaurs, even though the four around her towered over her by nearly a foot.

  
"Zarya... Stand down-" The dark scaled beta responded with a snarl, snapping her strong jaws closer to Lena's hand. "Hey! What did I just say?" the Brit questioned firmly, eyes narrowing. "Mercy, I see you. Back up!" A hiss to her right was her answer, the raptors inching closer. "Pharah, don't even think about it... Okay... Winston, close the gate."

  
"Are you crazy?!" the man bellowed, looking incredulously at the woman. "Dude, close the gate!" Lùcio echoed. Winston swore under his breath, hesitating before hitting a button. The same buzzer sounded out as the gate began to close, Amélie watching with wide eyes. Lena smiled before she turned and bolted, shrieks calling after her as the raptors charged. The brunette dove under the gate as it closed, jerking as four _clangs!_ hit behind her.

  
The raptors let out irritated sounding hisses as Winston pulled Lena up on her feet, checking her over. "I'm alright, luv... Heh, that was somethin', yeah?" Winston let out a nervous but relieved laugh, shaking his head as he ruffled the woman's hair. She chuckled, looking over at Lùcio, the boy shakily watching the beasts pacing behind the bars.

  
"Hey, yer the new bloke, right? Next time, just let the squealer go. Okay?" He nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but Lena beat him to it. "Why do think we had a job openin' in the first place?" She grinned at his paling face before she turned her attention to Amélie. The woman was shaking, eyes looking at Lena with a mix of fear and disbelief. The taller woman flinched when warm hands patted her own, gently urging them to loosen their iron hold on the bars.

  
"You alright, luv? Look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." Lena mused like she hadn't been nearly mauled by four once extinct creatures. "O-oui..." she quietly replied holding on to Lena's hands as if she were checking that the woman was really there. "Sweet. Yeah, I'll definitely be droppin' by tomorrow. I'll ring up Morrison, and then maybe you and me can grab a bite tonight?"

  
"Of course."

  
_**... Wait.** _

  
"Did you just-"

  
Lena laughed as she pulled her hands away, a wide smile forming on her face as she walked back over to Winston.

  
"I'll pick you up at eight, luv!"


	2. Oxtonfree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Spoiler Warning; This chapter is based on Night School Studio's indie horror game, Oxenfree. While the story itself doesn't follow the game's story or setting, it has a similar plot with the in game mechanics included. If you don't want these spoiled, please do not read the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU down, several more to go. Have two lined up, in the makings. A babysitter AU cause it was sent as a prompt, and a double marriage one (though I'll have to fiddle with that one a bit. Never wrote about marriage before.)
> 
> Like the summary said, this is based on Oxenfree. I give you Oxtonfree. Like that play on words? (I thought it was a brilliant play on words- *shot*)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You can't be serious."

  
"We can be, and we are."

  
"Don't argue, you two. She'll see as soon as we get to the caves."

  
Amélie sighed, nodding her head as she walked downstairs, golden eyes glancing out the kitchen window at the ocean not too far in the distance. Overwatch Island rested not too far off the coast of Gibraltar. It was a small, mostly unihabitated get away, privately owned, but opened three months and two weeks out of the year to the public. It was a popular destination for school kids and adults alike. The island's owner, Reinhardt Wilhelm, was a friendly giant who would open his massive arms wide to any and all. Many just assumed the old timer opened the island because he was lonely.

  
Amèlie could attest to that. Her grandfather was a bit of a lonely man, and she took it upon herself to visit him as much as she could. A few years back, she started bringing her high school friend Lùcio with her, and her grandfather had taken an immediate liking to the young musician. Now, whenever Amélie visited, so did Lùcio. Today was different through. The DJ's raiding partner, a young girl named Hana Song, had tagged along... And while Reinhardt welcomed her happily, his granddaughter did not. It wasn't that she didn't like Hana, she seemed nice enough, it was her dependence on her electronics. Within five seconds of stepping off the ferry she was in a frenzy over how there was no service. Overwatch Island had many things, but Internet and good cellphone service wasn't on that list.

  
Amèlie was drawn from her thoughts as something is placed in her hands, golden orbs glancing down to find a plastic radio. Lùcio smiled up at her, holding a second radio as he walked to the living room. Reinhardt's booming voice welcomed him 'home', and not a second later, the behemoth of a man was lumbering over to the kitchen, carrying a laughing Lùcio. With a swoop of his free arm, the man lifted Hana and Amélie effortlessly, laughing loudly as he held them close, gently setting them down after a quick twirl around. "It is good to see you again, little ones!" he said with a broad smile, one good eye beaming down at the trio. "Oh, I see we have radios. Going down to the caves, eh? Well, do be careful! And say hello to Lena for me, _ja_?"

 

The cave system on Overwatch Island was one of the many well known spots. The legend was that if you brought a radio to the caves, you could pick up frequencies and stations that didn't exist. Ghostly songs, frightening voices, and eerie screams were said to come from the radio. Many called it a hoax, nothing more than a college horror story to scare the freshmen at their parties. But others knew better.

 

"Alright, so there are some ground rules for the caves." Lùcio said, taking off his headphones. "Number one, be respectful of the cave. Like, don't try to cause a cave in or something. Two, follow the standard beach rules of no glass on the sand and no littering."

 

"Three," Amélie started, smiling as the walkway started to turn to sand as they finally made it to the beach, "Go with the flow. Follow our lead... You'll see. And four, don't mention that she's dead."

 

"What? She? How is she dead?"

 

"Just... Go with the flow, Hana."

 

The girl huffed, crossing her arms, but she reluctantly nodded as they approached the mouth of the caves. The entrance itself was blocked of by the remains of an old wooden fence. Lùcio moved a few of the boards, the weathered wood creaking against rusted nails. It held together though, and soon the three slipped through the opening, the planks falling back into place as is they were never moved. "This is gonna be great. We haven't been here in weeks, I'm sure Lena's missed us." the boy said, slipping off his backpack, and fishing out his radio. With a shrill whine the little box came to life, static pouring out of the speakers as Lùcio messed with the dial.

 

"Who's Lena? Your grandfather mentioned her, is she here?" Hana asked, watching as Amèlie copied the man next to her. The two just gave her a smile while they fiddled with their radios. "You'll see... Oxton, this is dos Santos, come in." Static hissed through both speakers for a minute before Lùcio tried again. "Oxton, do you copy?"

  
_"....- ~~ere~~ , luv...----"_

  
Hana's eyes widened, Lùcio jumping up with a fist in the air. "Say again, Oxton. We're changing frequencies. Try again on 80.3, over." Two turns of their dials, and the radios blared an older sounding tune. It played for a brief moment before it abruptly cut off. "Lena, you there?"

  
_"B-bollocksss.... Lllong disstance radio my----rse."_ a distorted cockney voice grumbled through the speakers. _"I-I'm ' ~~ **ere, luvs**~~! I misss--dd you!"_

  
"We missed you too, cherie. Reinhardt, too. He says hello." Amélie said, a warm smile on her face. "We have company today so do try to behave yourself."

  
_"Awww, good o **-ole** Reinhardt. Tell--- Tell him I misss 'im too, yeah? ..... Pfft, be-behave? Wwwhy? Yyyou gonna s ~~p **\---ank** me ifff~~ I-I don't?_ "

Lùcio bit back a laugh as the voice giggled, earning him a cold glare from the dark haired woman next to him. "That's tempting, Miss Oxton... But, seriously, we have a guest. This is her first time to the Island." The childish giggling stopped, a strangled cough replacing it. _"Whh--hy didn't you sss-start with t ~~hat-at~~ , luv? Didn't **knnnn** -know it was a..... -irst **tim...--** -"_

  
"Shit, we're losing you, Lena. Hang tight."

  
Hands flew over the dials as the duo tried to find the voice again, Hana finally blinking and closing her open jaw. "How... What? You mean to tell me that all those stories about the caves were true?!" the Korean asked, hands flying up in the air. "There's no way! This is a prank, right? Like, cameras and people are going to come out of nowhere?" Lùcio shook his head, dreads bouncing around his shoulders. "Nope, this is as real as it gets, Hana. Lena Oxton, was fighter pilot back in World War II, got shot down in a dog fight... You can look her up if you don't believe us."

  
_"Oi, my ea ~~rs ar-~~ \-- burning. **Yyyou** ~~lot~~ talkin' about mmmee--?"_

  
"Got her on 115.5... Of course we are, we're just telling our guest about the best pilot in the RAF." Amélie replied, laughing at the embarrassed spluttering now coming through the radio. "Her name is Hana, and she's excited to hear your story, cher."

  
_"Oho, I gggett-- the presssence of... t-two **beau-** \--ul women today?"_

  
"Hey now, what about me?"

  
_"Haha, f-ffine. Two fffin **neee wom** en, an- ~~\-- one~~ hands **sssome** man. Nnnow, let me tell yyyou the ta---le of th-the greeeat Lena Oxton."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt for me? Hit me up on my Tumblr!
> 
> Now, lemme answer some things about miss ghostie Lena.
> 
> -She was a girl that snuck her way into the RAF, and became their best pilot.
> 
> -She was shot down at some point in WWII (in which she died).
> 
> -She doesn't exactly know that she died. In this state she's aware that she did go down, but drifting in Limbo, she's not fully aware that she's a ghost. 
> 
> -She can in fact see and hear our world despite us not being able to see her, or hear her without the use of a radio or recording device. She doesn't really seem to fully comprehend this either.
> 
> -Reinhardt has known about the other worldly radio waves for quite a time now. He used to talk to Lena before he became too old to get to the caves, and he showed Amélie his secret to keep Lena company.
> 
> -Lùcio and Amélie tried to tell her she was dead. It did not end well. Golden Rule: Don't attempt to tell Lena she's dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for this? Send me any prompts, ideas, etc here or on my Tumblr at:
> 
> http://thewxywardtitan.tumblr.com/


End file.
